Power Over Ethernet (POE) is a standardized system to provide electrical power along with data on Ethernet cabling. This allows a single cable to provide both data connection and electrical power to such devices as network hubs or closed-circuit TV cameras. Unlike standards such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) that also powers devices over data cables, POE allows long cable lengths.